


Not Sick

by Dragongoddess13



Series: I had a Fear of Being Alone [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Sick Character, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4872631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy catches a bit of a bug after her trip to the mountains and despite her best efforts to hide it, Brock and Jack are having none of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Sick

**Author's Note:**

> So this came in the form of a prompt on tumblr. A little funny stuff. A little back story to help further the plot of later entries. I think this is the fastest I've ever written a story for a series.

Not Sick!

Story 5

xXx

Darcy’s immune system didn’t take kindly to change, so it only made sense that upon her return from a snowy mountain retreat she would feel a cold coming on. Despite the large (read: epic) steps she’d taken on the road to recovery with her PTSD she still found herself hesitant to not working through it, so when the first little tickle in her throat presented itself, she dove head first into a bag of cough drops and thanked whatever deity was up there that she didn’t have to interact with anyone that day.

The next morning she woke with the intense urge to evict the contents of her stomach. She picked herself up off the bathroom floor, brushed her teeth no less than three times, dressed in her most comfortable suit and skipped breakfast entirely. She barricaded herself in her office, informing her assistant that unless the world was ending she wanted to be left alone. She should have known that little traitor would tattle on her. She cared far too much about Darcy’s well being. The next thing she knows her office is being invaded by one Brock Rumlow and Jack Rollins. She glared at the two men as they loomed over her desk arms crossed over their rather impressive chests.

“Snitches get stitches Diane.” Darcy called through the open door, her threat diminishing as she started hacking and coughing.

“Not if the person I ratted out dies of her own stupidity first, Darcy.” Was her assistants reply once her coughing was under control. She stuck her tongue out at the open door. “I saw that.”

“She’s far too good at her job.” She pouted looking back to the ignored men.

“Pack up Lewis, we’re taking you home.” Rumlow ordered. She stubbornly remained seated.

“Uh, excuse you, you can’t give me orders, I’m the boss here.” neither of them seemed to care.

“Not according to Deputy Director Coulson. We’ve been given very strict orders to make you go down to medical and then home, promptly.”

“Why.” She didn’t mean to whine, but in all honestly this sucked.

“Because you’re clearly sick, boss.” Rollins replied a bit more gently. She rolled her eyes.

“I’m not sick; I have no idea what the hell you’re taking about.” Rumlow sighed.

“You have one minute to start packing up yourself.”

“Or you’ll what?” she challenged.

“Or I’ll throw you over my shoulder and carry you out of here in front of everyone kicking and screaming.”

Darcy glared at him daring him to carry out his threat and when he moved to walk around the desk she flinched throwing up her hands to fend him off. “Alright, alright you Neanderthal; I’m going.”

She began gathering up her papers and cleaning up her desk completely ignoring Rumlow’s scowl or Rollin’s smirk. When she was finished she stood up shakily. “Might have to carry you anyway, Darce.” Rollins told her reaching out to help steady her.

“No, I’m fine.” She replied never more happy to have forgone heals for her flats today.

Both men escorted her to medical where the agency doctor proceeded to scold her for not taking better care of herself. He wrote her a prescription and sent her home where she was to remain in a resting position until her equilibrium returned to normal and she no longer sounded like Gilbert Godfrey.

As dutiful little agents do Rumlow and Rollins then took her home where she was made to change, return to the living room where a nest of blankets and pillows were waiting for her on the sofa. She cuddled into the soft cushions wrapping herself in the blankets while Rumlow worked in the kitchen. Rollins was nowhere to be found and by the time she worked up the energy to ask he walked through the front door with a pharmacy bag in hand and a six pack of ginger ale. Within moments he was giving her a couple of pills and a glass of water. She took the pills and then accepted the bowl of soup from Rumlow after that. By the time she finished she was beginning to feel a little loopy.

“Geez, what’d you give me.” she slurred a little slipping sideways on the couch. She laid her head on a pillow and rolled the blankets around her.

“An antibiotic and pill that, I was told, was the equivalent of Nyquil. The pharmacists said you’d feel a little…high with the combination.”

“Mmm.” She groaned. “Bucky?” Both men watched her confused.

“What about Sargent Barnes?” had she not been “high” she might have heard the jealousy in Rumlow’s voice. She popped up suddenly clawing her way out of the blankets until she was free and could stand up. The first attempt to stand failed so she slid from the sofa to her knees and began the tedious crawl toward her bedroom. “Darce, what are you doing?” she grunted pushing through the door and disappearing. She reappeared a moment later, this time only one hand free, the other wrapped snuggly around a brown teddy bear.

“What the hell is that?” Rollins questioned as they helped her back up onto the couch.

“Bucky Bear.” She sighed, lying back down and holding the bear, they could now see dressed as Bucky Barnes from the Captain America Comics, tightly to her body. She re-wrapped herself in the blankets and snuggled down.

“Darcy?” Rumlow’s voice was soft as he sat before her on the coffee table. “Why do you have a Bucky Bear?”

“And why the hell did we not know about it?” Rollins mumbled more to himself highly amused.

“Best friend.” She said dreamily.

“Sargent Barnes is your best friend?” Rumlow asked still extremely confused. She shook her head, a feat rather difficult given her position.

“No, Bucky Bear; only friend; only possession.”

“What does that mean?” Rollins asked sharing a look with Rumlow. She grumbled something about nosy people before she opened her eyes and turned to look at them. They could tell sleep was doing it’s damnedest to claim her.

“It was in the carrier they found me in at…” she hesitated trying to find her words. “The place you leave kids you don’t want.” They decided then and there, never to give her this particular pill combination ever again. Her eyes misted over with unshed tears and she turned onto her side, holding the bear even tighter. “Why didn’t they want me?” she murmured as she drifted off to sleep.

“Well,” Rollins began. “If we ever need her to be completely honest we certainly know how to achieve that.”

Rumlow huffed, his eyes never leaving her sleeping form. “Not sure I want her to be that honest.”

xXx

Day three found her sitting up abruptly on the sofa and debating whether or not she dreamed the day before. “Tell me you didn’t actually carry me out of work yesterday.” She said as Rumlow stepped into her line of sight.

“I did not have the pleasure, no.” he replied with a chuckle. She sighed in relief.

“Thank god. It’s good to know we still have some boundaries.” She replied scooting over for him to take a seat. She grabbed up her teddy bear before he could sit down and then leaned into him when he was comfortable. Rumlow wrapped an arm around her.

“Where’s Jack?” she asked.

“He went home last night. No use in both of us being here to bug you.” She chuckled.

They sat in silence for a bit, simply enjoying each other’s company. It was Rumlow who broke the silence.

“You know, I spent a lot of time in foster care myself.” He began.

“I had heard something to that effect.” She replied.

“Wasn’t really the thing for me, you know. Too many rules, too many other kids.” He continued. “So I left, spent some time on the streets. Ended up in the army when I was old enough and then became a mercenary after that before S.H.I.E.L.D. found Me.” He paused. “I uh, I had this necklace with my mom’s wedding band and engagement ring on it, pretty much the only thing I owned that meant anything to me. Still have it, safe and sound even though I have other things now that mean something to me.” he took a deep breath, leaning over to lay a kiss on top of her head. “I’ve come a very long way, and so have you. We may not have been wanted then, but we are very much wanted now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Ladies-of-tricks-and-chaos for this most excellent prompt. I too am completely enamored with these pairing and i hope to eventually write a what if story for this series where Jack becomes their third.


End file.
